Not in 1997 Anymore
by butterflyinwater
Summary: Hermione is knocked out by a Death Eater during Bill's Wedding and is sent back to Charlie's 7th year, he immediately takes a liking to her but things get a little unexpected, Ron's feelings develop for her as she is gone and horcrux hunt continues. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, this is a time travel fic, one of my favorites. Please read and review, I will love you forever if you do I promise (big hug)

Disclaimer: sometimes when I beat everyone in Harry Potter Scene it I believe I own Harry Potter, but sadly I don't :(

* * *

**Not in 1997 Anymore**

**Chapter One**

_Flash Forward _

_"I don't think I could possibly love anyone as much as I do you," he whispered in my ear, tickling the sensitive skin there._

_I stiffened. "I don't know if I can do this Charlie."_

_"Why?" he pulled my chin to force his gaze on me._

_"It's complicated...I'm not sure I can tell you," I winced as I felt him let go of me inching away._

_"You don't trust me?" he asked, not hiding the hurt flowing through each word._

_"That's not it," I tried._

_"Just don't, I understand," he paused to glare at me. "You're one of those girls," he stormed off._

_I stood there, my mouth gaping open in shock. This was not my fault. I didn't mean to fall in love with Charlie Weasley. The older brother of one of my best friends who I thought I had a crush on. He didn't know that though. Charlie knew me as Jane Louise Corwin, a name I had to think up of the top of my head, not Hermione Granger. It was the name of my mum before she got married. It was the first thing that popped into my head. To him I was a 7th year new student. I'm not really sure how this happened.

* * *

  
_

I was at the Weasley's house during the chaos at Bill's wedding when I was knocked out, then I was here. Hogwarts, but it was different somehow. It was the first day, I could see the first years being led into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. I wandered around a bit, not exactly sure what to do. Finally the feast finished and I hurriedly scampered behind a column so as know one would see me.

As everyone rushed around I heard a loud voice boom over the rest. "Gryffindor, this way!" I yearned to follow, to be somewhere comforting, but I restrained myself. For some reason that voice was familiar.

I slid down the wall and sat there collecting my thoughts. Okay so it's obviously not 1997 anymore and I'm at Hogwarts, what should I do? The answer seemed so obvious, McGonagall, she liked me in the future hopefully she could help me now.

I pulled myself up and walked to where her office was the last time I'd been there, but I was not entirely sure it was the same. I fortunately did not encounter anyone in the halls save a scared looking first year. I smiled at him. "Do you need help?"

"Where is the Gryffindor common room?" he asked, eyes all glassy, near tears.

I quickly gave him the directions and he sighed in relief running off.

"That was nice of you," A deep voice behind me said. I quickly turned and gasped. I knew him in the future, it was Charlie Weasley.

"Oh, no big deal," I said nonchalantly, trying to sneak away, I turned around and kept walking. I could not mistake the footsteps behind me.

"Hey wait," he pulled my arm, causing me to stop. "What's your name?"

"Jane Louise Corwin," I answered quickly, surprised at my own thinking.

"I'm Charlie Weasley, a Gryffindor Prefect. Are you in Gryffindor? How did you know where the common room is?" he bombarded me.

"Umm.." I stuttered. "Yes, I should be, I'm new, but I got a tour this summer," I sighed when I saw Charlie nod, believing my story.

"I didn't see you at the feast," he stated, a puzzled look swept over his face.

"I just arrived, actually I'm looking for Professor McGonagall," I said again trying to hint that I needed to go.

"Oh, I'll help you find her," he said as he began to walk with me. I cannot get rid of him, I thought.

"Here is her office," he motioned me towards a door, not the one I would have guessed.

"Thank you very much," I glanced at Charlie, appreciation dripping from my words.

"No problem, I'll see you later, right?" he asked, smiling when I nodded. He winked then turned to leave, thankfully missing the blush rising up my cheeks.

* * *

Once I saw him turn the corner I knocked on the door. "Yes," I heard, and opened the door. She sat at a small desk in the corner of a tiny dark room with one miniscule window. There was a severely short candle burning beside her as she was deep into her work and didn't look up.

"Professor, I need your help," I stated bluntly.

She turned, the look on her face was confused. I knew she did not know who I was. "And who may you be?" she arched her eyebrow.

I decided to go with the truth. "I'm from the future," I waited, gauging her reaction, she gasped but nodded, so I continued. "I was knocked out by death eaters in 1997 and suddenly I was here, I have no idea what happened."

"Oh dear," she worried. "Don't worry, we will sort this out, but first we must tell Albus."

I smiled I knew I would gain more peace of mind from talking to her. We hurried through the corridors, up to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice wand," I heard Professor McGonagall murmur. The gargoyle sprang into action, revealing a staircase. I followed McGonagall up the stairs to the door.

"Come in," I heard from beyond the door. I was confused having not heard McGonagall say anything first, but I continued to follow her in.

Dumbledore sat at his desk in the middle of an familiar expansive, circular room covered with books. Scattered along the walls were many portraits all with their eyes affixed on me.

"Headmaster, this young lady is from the future," McGonagall introduced. Then she nodded towards me to continue. I retold my story as he just nodded in understanding. I stopped, waiting for his reaction.

"It sounds like you left in troubled times," he concluded. I nodded. "I was afraid of that. Well nothing we can do now but help you get back."

"Thank you sir," I smiled in gratitude.

"However," he paused, keeping eye contact with me. "It is not an easy thing to do, travelling seven years into the future."

I gasped as the time difference sunk in. "How long sir?"

"Months, maybe even a year," he paused allowing me to collect my emotions as I gasped in shock. "So I believe you should get comfortable here. What will you tell people your name is?"

"Jane Louise Corwin," I answered quickly since I had already had to think of it. "I told Charlie Weasley I was a new seventh year student in Gryffindor."

"Okay then it's all settled," Dumbledore smiled at me. "I will have a few robes and things sent to the Gryffindor dormitory for you. I trust you can get your story sorted out?" he questioned.

"Yes sir, thank you so very much," I smiled. McGonagall stayed there to talk with Dumbledore and left me to leave on my own once she was assured I knew where the common room was located.

I stepped off the last stair and noticed how dark it was, far beyond curfew. "Hey," a voice stopped me.

It was Charlie. "Hello, what are you doing up?" I asked, surprised to see him there.

"I'm patrolling, I'm a Prefect, remember?" he reminded me, laughing. "Need help getting to the common room?" he asked flirtatiously.

I was about to say no when I remembered I had no idea what the password is. I conceded and allowed him to pull me by the hand up the stairs. "You don't need to hold my hand," I said uncomfortably glancing at our intertwined fingers, while stopping on the landing.

"I wouldn't want you getting away from me," he winked, continuing to pull me.

As I lay in my bed that night I was overwhelmed with butterflies in my stomach of the day to come and Charlie. I didn't manage to fall asleep until after an hour.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay first chapter out of the way, I hope you liked it, I am slightly self conscious over it so please review! digital Chocolate frogs sent out to all who review!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK I know Tonks isn't in Gryffindor but she is for my story, so Hermione can have a friend. NEWSFLASH: Ron has more emotion than a tea cup!!! Get ready for the reactions in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP unfortunately, but what would I do if I did? I don't know where to start. :)

Enjoy

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes. Bright sunlight poured into the windows, and it seemed to be directed right at me. I groaned, then looked around. I didn't know anyone else in the dorm room and they didn't seem to know me, as they were all staring at me. Then I remembered, it was 1990.

"Who are you?" a small girl with huge dark eyes and short brown hair asked.

"I'm Jane Louise Corwin, I'm a new student here," I answered and saw all the other girls start whispering about me. I sank back into my bed, I didn't want to deal with that right now. Then the sunlight was gone, I opened one of my eyes, the small girl was standing above me.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but don't ever let me catch you calling me that, just call me Tonks," she smiled at me.

"Hi Tonks," I smiled, opening my other eye but continuing to lay in bed.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" she pulled on my arm.

I groaned again. "Just give me a minute." I felt my bed droop as she sat down by my feet waiting.

"Hurry up then," she poked my calf.

"Okay," I slowly pulled myself half way up, then Tonks just grabbed my arm impatiently and pulled me to my feet, trying to pull me farther. "Tonks, I'm still in my pajamas," I reminded.

"Ugh..." she paused to glare at me, impatiently. "Fine, I'll just meet you at breakfast then, don't be too late."

"I promise it won't take me too long," I said, walking towards the trunk Dumbledore had sent for me. I heard her run out. I hurriedly pulled out a pair of jeans and a jumper and pulled them on. Then I found a nice pair of robes and ran down the stairs.

* * *

I gasped, someone was waiting at the bottom and grabbed my hand as I tried to walk past him. "Nuh uh Jane, you can't get rid of me that easily," he laughed.

"Good morning Charlie," I giggled, I slapped my hand to my mouth, since when do I giggle?

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked, still holding onto my hand. I nodded.

We began walking. I was troubled, halfway down the corridor I stopped him. He eyebrows furrowed in confusion waiting for me to speak. "Charlie, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Well, helping me and..." I stared at our hands again. "Treating me so nicely," I stated simply.

"Isn't it obvious?" he laughed. I stared blankly at him, not comprehending. He snorted at my expression. "Guess not," he paused. "I'm not sure myself, I've never met someone like you and I'd like to get to know you more. Would you like it more if I didn't hold your hand?"

"That would help, don't get me wrong you seem really nice, but I have only known you for, what is it 10 hours?" I didn't count all the hours that he knew me as Hermione. I giggled. Ugh, there it was again, I stopped immediately.

"C'mon, you've gotta be hungry, you weren't at the feast yesterday," he reminded me, changing the subject, as my stomach grumbled. He snorted, causing my face to grow red.

"Yeah, lets go," we walked down to the Great Hall.

As soon as we entered I could tell Charlie was a big deal. I was glad I had gotten him to let go of my hand. Every girl above the age of 13 turned their gaze to me with much contempt in their eyes, except for one.

"Over here Jane!" Tonks broke the silence. I walked towards her with an appreciative grin on my face. Charlie followed behind. I sat with Charlie on my left and Tonks on my right. A couple girls sat across from me, 6th years ogling Charlie. He didn't seem to notice at all.

"So where are you from Jane?" Tonks asked before I could even get a bite of toast.

Charlie noticed the face I was making, longing for the food on my plate. "Let her eat first, Nymphadora, really."

"Why you-!" Tonks pouted, not thinking of a sufficient enough word for Charlie so she turned away from us. I gratefully took the chance to eat! I wasn't like Ron eating on a daily basis, but I'll just say it was close.

Charlie started snickering while watching me. "Wha?" I asked with a bite of eggs in my mouth. That only made him laugh harder, I blushed and quickly swallowed. "Stop making fun of me!"

"You are so cute when you eat," Charlie said and continued whooping with laughter when he saw the blush rise again on my cheeks.

I felt very uncomfortable so I thought I would include Tonks in the conversation again to keep Charlie in line. "Tonks, I can talk now," I poked her arm.

"Finally, I was dying of boredom over here, changing my hair color and nose is really only fun for other people," she sighed.

"Then why is your hair green?" Charlie asked pointedly.

Tonks just ignored him with a glare. "So Jane where are you from?"

"Well I was in exchange in America for quite a while because my dad got a job over there helping as a healer in California after the huge outbreak of Werewolf attacks there, that's his specialty. It took him a long time to sort everything out." Tonks and Charlie gaped at me, I felt the same way, I had no idea I was capable of thinking up something so quickly. Of course I had no idea if there were werewolf attacks there or not I just assumed.

"Whoa!" Tonks exclaimed, that's so cool. I felt bad for having to lie but I really didn't want to change the future too much. Which reminded me of Harry and Ron out there searching for Horcruxes, I really hoped they were doing all right.

* * *

FUTURE

Ron and Harry had searched everywhere for Hermione but the death eaters were coming in huge numbers.

"Ron I'm sorry but I think we really need to leave," Harry whispered, they were hiding under a table in the tent that held Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"No!" Ron practically yelled but at the last minute remembered that they didn't want to get discovered. "We need to find her... We have to."

Harry could hear the defeat in Ron's voice and grabbed his arm to instantly apparate.

Harry was fully supporting the now tearful, whimpering Ron and had trouble opening the door to the familiar foyer. Harry pulled Ron through to the kitchen and settled him in a chair. Harry busied himself by making tea to allow him to collect himself.

"Where are we?" Ron asked finally.

"I didn't know you were that daft," Harry tried to lighten the mood but the look on Ron's face made it clear he did not appreciate the humor. "Grimmauld Place."

Ron didn't even acknowledge Harry when he set the cup of tea in front him. Harry looked painfully on as his friend picked up the cup, his hands were shaking. He had no idea where Hermione was, he was so scared he didn't know what to do. Hermione was his rock, what would they do now? However Harry knew he had to keep calm to help Ron. He heard a cough and looked to Ron.

"You don't think she's dead do you?" Ron strained.

"I know she isn't," he replied, and he believed it. Harry didn't know how but he had a strong feeling that she was still alive.

* * *

PAST

I finished my breakfast and followed Charlie to our first class, unfortunately it was divination. I blanched when I saw that on my schedule. We were just up to the ladder when the same first year boy I had helped came up behind me and pulled on the back of my robe. I turned and smiled.

"Ms. Corwin, Professor Dumbledore would like you to meet him in his office," he hesitantly said, I had to lean closer to be able to hear him.

I nodded at him, jumping internally, I got to miss divination. I said a haste goodbye to Charlie and all but ran to Dumbledore's office.

I raised my hand to knock on his door but before I could, I heard him allow me in.

"Yes Professor? I asked sitting down across from his desk.

"I have some unfortunate news," he said, I gulped loudly. "I inquired at the Ministry about a time turner to bring you back to 1997 and it won't be available before near the end of the second term."

My jaw dropped. "No that doesn't work Professor," my voice grew in pitch. "My friends need me, I need them."

"I'm afraid your friends will have to get used to your absence," he answered gravely.

"Would it be okay if I did not attend the end of my class Professor, I need to think," I murmured.

"I see no problem in that," he bid me out.

I walked out of the front doors of the school with no real sense of being, I was in total shock. I sat next to a rather pretty tree overlooking the lake, staring blankly ahead. That was where Charlie found me before lunch.

* * *

hope you liked it, I do but please give me your opinion. I'm thinking of adding more from the future each chapter, what do you think?

REVIEW!!! I will love you


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay you're probably thinking right now damn, this took forever, and I know it. I'm sorry I had finals and seriously had to study so this story was not on my mind. Luckily I think I aced my finals. And I have had guy trouble, whatever it's no big deal just know I'm sorry!!!! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I just live in the fantasy world :)

* * *

**

Future

"Harry we have to do something," Ron whined for the 50th time that day. He and Harry were sitting in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had grudgingly made them burnt toast that they were both picking at politely.

"I know Ron," Harry dropped his head into his hands, defeated. "I just don't know what to do."

"For what?" a familiar voice cut in.

"Lupin!" Harry jumped up and hugged the tired man in the doorway. Ron sat in his chair, Lupin looked him over, sighing. Ron had not slept more than an hour a night since Hermione disappeared, one month, the dark circles under his eyes made it obvious.

"Hermione," was all Ron could force out.

"I understand, and I have a few theories, that's why I decided to stop by," Lupin sat down across from Ron.

Harry sat down next to him, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought we all agreed she was probably taken by death eaters," he whispered the last part, eyeing the boy across from him.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Lupin grabbed a glass of weak tea that Kreacher brought, he took a sip before he began again. "I think she may be back in time, I was reading through some books and there is a very rare spell that if hit with the victim will be spent back to the attackers chosen time."

"So you think a death eater hit Hermione with this spell?" Harry puzzled over.

"Why?" Ron asked, eyes filling with hope Harry was scared to see, what if it didn't work out?

"I still have no idea," Lupin admitted.

"And you don't know what year she is in?" Ron asked.

"Wait a minute we don't even know if this is what happened to her," Harry cut in.

"I have discussed this with the rest of the Order and they agree with me that it is highly probable," Lupin answered, sighing.

"Probable isn't 100% sure," Harry countered.

"So how do we find out what year Hermione is in?" Ron ignored Harry, looking to Lupin.

"Well, I don't know..." Ron's face fell. "Yet, don't worry I will figure it out. Right now you two just focus on that mission Dumbledore gave you."

"I guess," Ron slouched down.

"Thank you Lupin," Harry got up, walking him to the door.

"No problem, I'll send my patronus before the next time I come," He said walking out of the door.

Harry walked back into the kitchen and fell into the seat across from Ron. "So I guess we should get started."

"How about the Ministry?" Ron asked. "Isn't that hag, Umbridge causing hell there?"

"That's a good idea," Harry said, they became deep in conversation discussing their plan.

* * *

PAST

I sat at the Gryffindor table after Charlie pulled me away from the lake when it was getting late. I hadn't said one thing yet and i was glad Charlie was giving me space. Unfortunately Tonks was a completely different being altogether. I was being bombarded with questions about my mood every time I so much as breathed in a sad sounding way.

"What's wrong Jane?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing, she's just tired. Leave her alone Tonks," Charlie saved me. I smiled at him, thankfully. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tonks and Charlie having a silent conversation behind my back. I raised my eyebrow at Charlie, he shook his head, dismissing my silent question.

"I'm going to class," I got up and walked towards the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

I got to dinner late that night and didn't feel like talking much again. I went to bed early after finishing all of the annoying first day homework. I pretended I was asleep when Tonks came and poked my stomach for a few minutes before huffing out in anger and going to her own bed. I felt bad but I really needed to think.

I couldn't be stuck here for a year, Harry and Ron needed me. How were they going to find the horcruxes without me there keeping them in track and researching. I guess they will just have to deal, a little voice in the back of my head said, this may be a good vacation. I smiled and gently fell asleep.

I awoke the next day with the smile still plastered to my face. "Hey Tonks," I said brightly, sprinting to her bed.

She stared at me in awe. "Are you okay Jane?"

I nodded as I pulled on my clothes for the day. "I'm feeling a lot better actually thanks."

Tonks gave me an odd look then shrugged. "Let's go."

We walked down the stairs and as usual Charlie stood at the foot of the stairs waiting, I smiled brightly at him. He looked puzzled and fell into step with us as we left the common room.

In my peripheral vision I saw him whisper in Tonks' ear. "Is she okay?" Tonks shrugged, I smiled smugly at their confusion.

We walked into the Great Hall and the day went by quickly after that.

* * *

I was getting used to my schedule and the time change well, it had been almost a month since I got there. I was getting closer to Charlie and it made me nervous, how would it effect the future? I tried to keep him at a distance but it wasn't working I was falling for him hard. I really tried though, so I thought, to put my mind at ease, I would talk to Dumbledore and see if he could help.

I walked to the gargoyle and muttered the password, it sprung to the side and I ascended towards his office. Dumbledore was waiting inside.

"Hello Ms. Corwin, I suspect you have come to seek my advice on Charlie, am I correct?" he arched his eyebrow quizzically.

I gulped. "I'm not sure if I will be able to keep my feelings at bay much longer Professor, he doesn't know I like him yet and I don't want to hurt the future him or his family in anyway."

"I understand," he paused to clear his throat. "The choice is left to you, if you allow your feelings to show. You may have to decide whether to tell him the truth or keep your distance."

"I understand Professor," I wiped a tear from my cheek. "I'm just afraid he may hate me if I tell him the truth."

"Ah, I cannot tell how young Mr. Weasley will react, but I advise you to think this through and to trust your heart."

I nodded and got up shaking a little, I descended down the stairs and was met by a familiar face.

"Jane!" he gasped. "I was searching all over for you."

"Charlie," I greeted, forcing a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," he hesitantly grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away, that was my answer to whether I had any self control left or not, I guess not.

He chatted about his day as we walked to the common room, I nodded and smiled. "Look at this letter I got from my little brother, he's coming to Hogwarts next year." He pulled out a piece of parchment. My heart sank, Ron... It was the first time I had thought about him in a while. I pulled my hand away.

"I have to go," I said and quickly ran away, towards the portrait hole and into my bed. My mind was aching with the thoughts of my time and my friends.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm feeling kinda confused right now with feelings and that's how Hermione feels, coincidence? No, haha. Anyway sorry again for the slow update. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, I have mixed feelings about this chapter... Tell me what you think, don't worry the story will become Charlie/Hermione next chapter :) YAY, so get psyched. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your opinion is very valuable to me**

**PS Sorry it' short, I'm tired but I will write another chapter soon, promise :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so please don't be mad at me. I really intended to update, really, I just have gotten way caught up in life, Lacrosse pre-season (I'm playing varsity this year XD) and exams, it's crazy. But it's spring break :) and I feel really guilty!! Don't worry I wouldn't abandon this story. To make it up to all of you this is a longer chapter, (emphasize the -er, it's not crazy long) And I really think you will like it (hint-hint) ;) ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and all that jazz**

**I hope you like it, please review!! :)

* * *

**

FUTURE

"I really like Hermione," Ron said blatantly after he and Harry had been sitting in silence panting after just barely escaping from the Ministry, luckily with the horcrux in tow.

"You're telling me now, mate?" Harry laughed out.

"I'm worried about her," Ron continued.

"I'm sure she's fine right now we need to worry about ourselves..." Harry paused looking around them, they were in a very green and perfect looking forest, pine trees were everywhere. "Where are we?"

"I have no bloody idea mate," Ron said, glancing around. "We appear to be in a forest."

"You're the one that apparated us here!" Harry retorted.

"I know, I just remember seeing this in a postcard that Percy sent when he still talked to us," Ron said sheepishly.

"So we could be anywhere?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ron looked towards the ground avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Let's just get the tent up," Harry pulled out the tent from the bag Hagrid had given him for his birthday, the bag looked far too little for the huge canvas tent Harry was taking out, but that is the joy of magic, everything wasn't as it appeared.

"Fine," Ron grunted, obviously he would bring the topic up later, this was too important to him.

* * *

PAST

I had thought over this for a week and I was pretty sure I had come to a conclusion. I would tell Charlie, it was only fair. I had observed him for the week. There was no denying it, I liked him a little too much then I should.

So my initial thought was, distance. I had to keep as much space between us as possible. I tried, in true Hermione Granger fashion I had tried as hard as I could. But it hurt, over the course of the two months I had been in 1991 I had gotten used to his constant presence in my life. It pained me to see the pain color his face when I would just nod or ignore him when he attempted to talk to me.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked hurriedly towards the dungeons on my way to double potions, Tonks on my heel. I could hear the footsteps behind me and Tonks was pulling on my arm, trying to delay me. I knew she didn't approve of the way I was ignoring Charlie, but she had no idea, it was for his own good._

_"Jane," Charlie's smooth voice cut into my heart. "Please talk to me," the hurt was evident in the little way his voice shook and the way he cleared his throat trying to cover it._

_I winced, but continued to walk. "I'm sorry Charlie," I whispered to myself as I got to the door of the Potions room._

_END FLASHBACK_

And that was why I had to tell him. After a week of having to watch Charlie suffer, I knew I couldn't stand it any longer. I just had no idea how to phrase it. Maybe 'Hey Charlie, you know how I just showed up? Yeah, well that's because I'm from the future and I know you're little brother Ron, in fact I kind of had a crush on him... Until I met you of course.' I'm sure that would work. I was at a total lost of what to say, for the first time in my life, I thought I would just wing it.

* * *

It was Saturday and I was done with ignoring Charlie, I was going to tell him the truth tonight, I had made a promise with myself. My feelings for him were too deep, I realized that throughout the week. When he felt pain, I felt pain, I knew I couldn't keep lying to myself about my feelings.

I entered the Great Hall for Breakfast and I quickly scanned the sprawling Gryffindor table for Charlie. I saw him near the front of the table, he glanced up at me, before I could smile at him he looked away, a look of hurt crossing his face. I cringed, I had a lot of apologizing to do, might as well get started, I thought, as I took the last few strides to where he sat. I sat down on his left. "Good morning Charlie," I smiled warmly.

I nearly cried at the shocked look on his face. "Hi-i," he stuttered out, the surprise flooded through his answer.

I shuddered and leaned into his ear. "I'm really sorry, I just needed to think through a hard decision, can I explain it to you tonight?" I whispered.

He cleared his throat. "So now you are going to talk to me, after a week of leaving me in the cold?" the hurt gave way to anger.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, it hurt me too!" I paused, gauging his reaction, his face gave away no emotion so I continued. "Just please, I can explain everything if you just give me one chance," I pleaded, grasping his hand under the table, it was bold but I had to show him how I cared. He didn't retract his hand so I took it as a good sign.

"Fine," he mumbled. "One chance, tonight in the astronomy tower at midnight." He got up then, and I watched as he walked away, sadness overcoming me. I hoped that tonight he would believe me and not think I was totally insane.

* * *

I quietly studied in the library for the majority of the day. As it got closer and closer to curfew I got more and more anxious and finally around 9:30 I gave up on my homework all together and all but ran back up to the common room. I sat in my room contemplating what to say. After 20 minutes of blankness I decided I would at least attempt to tame my hair.

I went into the bathroom and found Marie Wallace brushing her teeth. I cleared my throat. "Umm... Marie."

She looked up at me. "Hey Jane, what's up?" she was one of the most 'girly' girls in Gryffindor, she had gorgeous auburn hair and stunning hazel eyes, she got a lot of attention from the male population at Hogwarts. I needed her help.

"Do you think you could help me with my hair?" I asked, she was my only hope.

"Hot date with Charlie?" she laughed as she summoned a weird purple thing that resembled a muggle hair straightener.

I could feel my cheeks warm, I knew I liked her for a reason, she was one of the only girls in Gryffindor besides Tonks who didn't have a major crush on Charlie. "It depends on if he forgives me or not," I whispered.

She gave me a sympathetic look and transfigured a brush into a chair and sat me down.

My eyes began to droop and I drifted into semiconsciousness as Marie buzzed over me. After what felt like no time at all, she squeezed my shoulder. "Jane, I'm all done." I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. My frizzy hair had been transformed into sleek, cascading curls.

I jumped up and pulled Marie to me. "Thank you Marie!"

She laughed. " No problem Jane, have fun," she smiled at me, urging me to get ready. I took her advice and went back towards my bed and my trunk. Then it hit me, I didn't have anything besides the robes that Professor Dumbledore had given me and a few pairs of jeans and shirts. I ran back to the bathroom and thankfully Marie was still there.

"Marie, I need your help, I don't know what to wear," I panted. She just laughed.

"Just wear a pair of jeans and a tank top and a sweater over that," she giggled. "It's cold outside," she winked at me. My cheeks just got redder as she continued to talk. "Do you want to borrow a sweater?" she asked. I just nodded gratefully.

We walked back into the dorm and she pulled out a deep red sweater from her perfectly organized trunk. "Red is supposed to be great for romance," she laughed as she noticed the color spreading over my face. I grabbed a camisole from my own trunk and waited for Marie to leave before I pulled the camisole and sweater on and my most comfortable pair of worn in jeans. I checked the clock, quarter to 12, I had to go.

* * *

I crept through the hallways, completely aware of the fact that it was passed lights out and I wasn't entirely allowed to be out. As I approached the astronomy tower the worry quickly was replaced with the worry over Charlie's reaction. I peeked around the corner and saw him standing there in the moonlight. His features looked striking in the reflected light.

I took a final deep breath and stepped out, revealing myself. "Charlie," I whispered. I didn't want to startle him, he was gazing out at the stars until he heard me speak. He turned towards me and gasped.

"Jane, wow," I blushed as he gaped at me, then his face changed into an angry mask. "Okay, are you going to explain."

"Okay," I approached him, sitting down on the cold stone and gestured to the stone next to me, hoping he would take the hint and join me. He stood there, warily eying the spot I pointed to. "Charlie this is really hard for me to tell you, please understand," I pleaded, probing him with my eyes, I hoped he would understand.

Finally with a grunt he fell down next to me. "I don't understand yet, but I want you to explain it to me."

"Please listen to my entire explanation before you make any judgements, I really don't want you to think I'm crazy," I paused and took another deep breath to calm myself. "Okay, so basically, I am not from here, I mean I'm from the future." I just put it bluntly. He stared at me in confusion, so I continued before he could make any judgements. "I was at a wedding when it was attacked and I was hit with a curse of some nature and then I found myself here, actually outside of the Great Hall. I decided to find Professor McGonagall, then I ran into you," I stopped.

"How did you know who McGonagall is?" Charlie asked, full attention on me.

"I go to this school in the future, with your brother actually, he is one of my best friends." I explained. I looked at him, trying to find any answers in his eyes. "Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked after he hadn't said anything in a few minutes.

"No," he paused, I could see his brain working. "It's just a lot to take in... Does Dumbledore know?" I nodded. "Does he know you are telling me?" I nodded again. "Does this have anything to do with why you were upset a few weeks ago and why you ignored me since then?" I could hear the pain coming back.

"Dumbledore said it was up to me whether I told you or not, he could obviously sense the connection between the two of us," I blushed, hopefully he felt the connection too. I glanced up, he just nodded, urging me to continue. "I decided I would try to distance myself from you so we would not become so attached, I didn't want this to effect your future."

"Didn't?" darn, he noticed the past tense.

"I hurt every time you did, it was so hard ignoring you that I decided it didn't matter, I had to deep of feelings for you and I don't care right now," my cheeks burned, I just confessed way to much. I chanced a look up at him, his mouth was open. "Of course, only if you like me too, which I kind of doubt I mea-"

His mouth cut me off as he pushed his lips on mine. He pulled me into his chest and I eagerly grabbed him, not wanting to let go. I gasped as I pulled back for a breath. "My real name is Hermione," I breathed.

* * *

FUTURE

"Do you think Hermione likes me back?" Ron pestered Harry as they cooked what meager bit of food they could find.

"I'm not sure mate," Harry replied, frustrated, it was about the 15th time Ron had asked in the last hour.

"I sure hope so," Ron replied, just as an owl swooped towards them. Harry grabbed the letter tied to the owls leg and let it eat the food intended for them. He was too excited, it was the little bit of contact from the wizarding world they had received since Remus had visited them at Grimmauld place two months prior.

"Whose it from?" Ron asked, impatiently.

"Remus," Harry replied.

"What does it say?" he asked eagerly.

"He knows how to find Hermione," Harry whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the major cliffy at the end, kinda just threw that in there at the last minute, I have ideas for the next chapter but would appreciate advice and reviews. I will update sooner than this chapter, I promise :) PLEASE REVIEW, I will love you forever :) -Anna**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay... Hi, I'm Anna (butterflyinwater). You may not remember me, because, hey I know, it's been a while. I'm deeply sorry, my fault. Sports do not allow much time :( I'm on varsity though so that's fun :) Still no excuse I know. And sorry to everyone but I obviously moved the rating up, if that's a problem message me and I can see what I can do. Personally I like the fluff and stuff T ratings will allow and language, nothing bad though, don't worry.**

**Anyway, read and review please. :) If you review I will update so much faster**

**Disclaimer: If HP belonged to me the epilogue would be different, with Hermione and Charlie :) so no it doesn't**

* * *

PAST

"Professor, you wanted to see me," I called out as I entered Dumbledore's office, hesitating at the doorway even though it was wide open, I didn't want to intrude.

"Ah, hello Hermione," he greeted me from his desk. I was glad that he called me by my true name, I was still not fully used to being called Jane and sometimes I needed to be called several times before I answered. "Please sit down."

I sat down and waited for him to continue. "I've noticed you have become closer to Charlie since yesterday," I blushed, I didn't think we made it too obvious, we had just had breakfast and no one else seemed to notice. Of course I couldn't expect Dumbledore to be oblivious, he saw everything. "I assume you decided to tell him," I nodded. "As you know I'm fine with this decision, I just caution you in the amount of information you tell him about the future. Did you tell him the pretense of how you got here?"

"I told him that I was at a party and got hit with a curse and ended up here," I explained.

"Perfect, I request you do not tell him too much so as not to effect the future too much," he cautioned, I completely understood, I didn't even tell Dumbledore that Voldemort had come back, but maybe that could help.

"But Professor maybe it could help if I told you, in my time Vol-"

"I have in fact made the assumption that Voldemort returns, I have been preparing for that since the day the Potters were murdered. However I find it unwise to share anything more."

"Okay professor I understand," I could hear the finality in his words and got up to leave.

I heard him clear his throat. "Hermione, don't worry about Charlie, I have faith that he will stay by your side despite the lack of information you give him." I smiled as I left, a weight off my shoulders for the first time in a long time.

FUTURE

Harry shook Ron's shoulder. After the owl they had received from Remus he had passed out. "Ron!" Harry yelled, as he continued to shake the boy's shoulders roughly.

"Hermione..." Ron muttered out.

"Yes, if you don't wake up we will not get to read how to get to her, so I suggest you hurry up," Harry said annoyed. He was eager also to find the brains of their trio and continue in the defeat of Voldemort, oh and he missed her as well.

Ron shot up and nearly fell over again but at the last second caught his balance. "Well then, give me the letter and we can read it," Ron almost shouted, but thought better of it, he could read the frustration clear on Harry's face.

Harry pushed the letter into Ron's hands and Ron cleared his throat in preparation to continue reading the letter. "On my travels around England, avoiding the Death Eaters, I stumbled upon an ancient text filled with a plethora of potions. I had nothing else to do but to read them, most were useless or very dark magic but I one caught my interest. I trust you remember our previous conversation. Well I found a potion, fidelis amor tractus, that can send one of you back to Hermione but it takes many weeks to brew. It can only send one person so I hope you will choose wisely. I have taken the liberty to begin the brewing process and will send it by owl upon completion. There is only one catch; the potion will only send Hermione's true love back to her, that is the potions true power, it sends a person's true love back to them no matter where or when they are. I hope your mission is going well, Remus."

"Wow," Harry breathed, not sure how to react.

"Yeah," Ron paused. "I'm sure I'm Hermione's true love, have you seen how she looks at me?"

"Yeah, mate," Harry muttered, not sure whether that was true or not, he didn't want to burst Ron's bubble, especially with how fragile his emotions had been recently.

PAST

"Hermione," Charlie whispered into my ear as I sat in the Gryffindor Common room, finishing the last of my Charms essay. I jumped.

"Charlie Weasley!" I scolded, shaking my head at him, while silently shaking with laughter. "That is not funny!" I contradicted myself.

"I think so, love," he winked while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the portrait. I tried to protest, my homework was abandoned on the table. He just continued to pull me away and out of the common room.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me, forgetting my homework, a first for me.

"Away," he smiled. "Anywhere, I want." I didn't recognize the part of the castle he was leading me too, which surprised me, I figured I knew every part through my and Harry, and Ron's adventures. I eagerly held Charlie's hand, loving the feeling of connection and warmth flooding through me from the simple contact.

We stopped in front of a ladder. "Here we are," Charlie announced with a proud tenor to his voice.

"Where?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you," Then he shocked me by grabbing my waist and hoisting me up to reach the ladder. I shrieked in surprise, while Charlie just laughed his arse off and urged me up the ladder. I reached the top and pushed open the door and gasped as I emerged into a beautiful lounge. There were cushions and pillows everywhere on plush, deep purple carpets. There were only a few armchairs surrounding a fire pit in the middle and a couple book shelves towards the back. The corner walls were covered fully by huge windows. I walked farther in and stopped when I saw a tray by the lit fire with fruit and cake on it.

"Wow, Charlie it's beautiful, thank you," I stood there in shock.

Charlie came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. He whispered in my ear. "This is the prefects lounge, I convinced them to let me bring you up here, no one will disturb us," his voice took on a sultry edge towards the end and he began to nibble my ear. I turned towards him and crashed my lips to his, surprised with my forwardness.

We stood their kissing for a few minutes until my stomach growled. I pulled away, embarrassed. "That's what you get for missing lunch," Charlie laughed and pulled me towards the tray of food. We sat down and munched on the food while talking about nothing important until he asked the questions I knew I couldn't answer.

"What is it like in the future? I know you right?" he paused, then added. "Damn, I hope so."

"I can't really tell you what it's like but yes I do know you, I am best friends with your little brother."

"Oh, Ron, yeah, he must be something, already eats like an elephant," he joked. I think he understood I couldn't tell him much so he dropped it, only adding one question. "You fancy my brother, don't you?"

"Not anymore, I mean I used to, I think... But it really doesn't compare to how I feel about you," I blushed, I hoped I didn't scare him away with my deep feelings.

"I like you a lot Hermione," Charlie said, his voice deepening. "Can I kiss you?"

"I thought we got past the point of asking," I laughed, but nodded anyway. His lips captured mine in mind numbing passion. His tongue poked out, urging my mouth open, I obliged and nearly moaned in pleasure. His tongue traced the inside of my mouth, and I explored his mouth in turn. After a few minutes we were both gasping for breath.

"Wow, I love kissing you," Charlie whispered as we cuddled on the pillows.

"I love to kiss you too," I laughed, combing my fingers through his hair. He brought his lips back to mine and pulled himself up on top of me. My mind raced as his hands found the bottom of my shirt and slid up my back. He caressed my back, tracing circles as we kissed.

After a while the intensity just got higher as his fingers found my bra strap. Then he stopped. "I can't do this yet, we should wait... We've only been dating a day," He breathed.

"You're right, let's not push things too far. Kissing is perfect enough, especially with you," I smiled. Then I looked down at my watch, nearly 11 o'clock. "Oh my god, we have to go, what if we get caught out of bed! It's so late!" I fretted, pulling myself to my feet and running to the trap door.

"Hermione, are you forgetting who you are with?" Charlie laughed as he too rose to his feet and clambered over to me.

"Charlie Weasley, this is not funny!" I frowned.

"I'm a prefect Hermione, we can't get in trouble," he chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your rounds?" I reminded.

"Oh shit, you're right!" He exclaimed. "Oh well, hopefully Marie figured I was with you and did them for me. No worries."

"Let's just get back to the common room, I need to finish my charms essay anyway," I huffed, opening the door.

"Isn't that due in two weeks?" Charlie asked.

"No matter, I still want to finish it," Charlie just laughed at me as he led me down the ladder and back to the common room. He sat with me as I finished the last paragraph of my essay.

"Goodnight, Jane," he said, looking towards all the others still congregated in the common room, on the couches chatting and reading.

"Goodnight Charlie," I winked and walked up to the dormitory, fixing up for bed. We still had yet to tell anyone but Marie about us, I didn't want to ruin it yet, it was peaceful and exciting to have a secret.

FUTURE

"When did the letter say the potion would be done?" Ron asked again that day. He was really grinding on Harry's nerves, and Harry checked, yup Ron was wearing the horcrux at the moment.

"In three weeks Ron," Harry said. "Now can we please just find some food," They were scourging the forest floor for anything edible. Then they saw it, a white light.

"Do you reckon we should follow it mate?" Ron asked, staring in awe. Harry could just nod.

They followed what after a few seconds they recognized as a doe, to a clearing. In a clearing they found a small pond. The doe disappeared.

"I wonder why it led us here?" Ron pondered. Harry quietly approached the pond and gasped. "What is it?" Ron asked, coming up behind him. "It can't be," he breathed.

"It is... The sword of Gryffindor," Harry whispered. "I have to get it!"

"How?" Ron asked.

"Jump in of course," Harry said, obviously. He began removing his clothes until he stood shivering in his boxers. "If I don't come up in 45 seconds help me." Then he jumped.

Ron stared in awe, watching as Harry swam towards the sword, but right when he grabbed it he began to jerk around, and go farther in. Ron took no haste in jumping after him. A few seconds later they emerged dripping wet and panting, with the sword in Harry's hand.

"Ron, take off the Horcrux," Harry said. Ron did so wordlessly and handed the necklace to Harry. Harry wandered around the clearing until he stopped in front of a large rock. "I'm going to hold it down and you need to stab it, okay Ron?" Harry saw the scared look on Ron's face. "I know you can do it mate, c'mon be brave."

Ron grabbed the sword from where Harry left it by the pond and approached the stone. Suddenly the Horcrux opened and a figure appeared. It was Hermione, but not the real her, instead a twisted, dark version was shown. "Ron, I don't love you, I never did. We cannot be friends. The potion won't work, you aren't my true love." She cackled. Harry and Ron were stone cold in shock.

"C'mon Ron, ignore her, it's not really Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"I love your brother Ron, not you," the apparition yelled. Ron continued to stare, then his eyes got dark with anger and he screamed as he stabbed the horcrux. After a good couple of stabs the horcrux was gone, only the necklace remained, a constant reminder.

"Good job Ron," Harry went to his friend, grasping his back.

"Hermione," Ron groaned, curled on the ground. Harry just sat next to him, consoling him.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW! I will update loads faster if you do! Like lightning speed!**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so not too long of a wait I hope. Now I know exactly where this story is going. However I have exams next week then I'm going to be gone for a week. When I get back I'll have the whole summer. **

**Disclaimer:J.K. writes like a BOSS, therefore being the boss of Harry Potter and owner :) Only the plot is mine **

**Please Read and Review

* * *

**

PAST

"Happy Christmas!" Charlie cheered as I emerged from the dormitory into the common room. I ran towards him and pulled him close, crushing my lips to his, disregarding my morning breath. We had been dating for just about a month.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be at home?" I asked him as I pulled away, I kept a strong hold around his neck and his arms encased my waist.

"No, love. I would much rather be here, plus how much of a shocker would it be to them if they saw a 17 year old you in 1991 and then saw you in 6 years looking exactly the same?" He chuckled as I mulled over it.

"But I wouldn't go, I'm fine by myself," I could hear the lie in my voice, apparently so could Charlie because he just laughed at me again then pecked my lips and pulled me towards the small tree someone had set up by the fire.

"I got you something," he winked, grabbing a small gift, with a big red bow, from beneath the tree.

"Oh Charlie, you didn't have too," I blushed.

"Of course I did, Hermione," he brushed his lips against mine. Thankfully we were the only two Gryffindors who had decided to stay over the holidays. Things were a lot different when no one knew Voldemort was alive and kicking.

I pulled the wrapping off quickly, revealing a small velvet box. I gasped as I opened it. "Charlie it's gorgeous." I draped the silver charm bracelet over my left wrist, struggling to close the clasp. Only to feel Charlie's hands grasp the bracelet and close it for me.

"The clock is for the time you travelled to reach me now," he explained as I fingered the charms, admiring them. "And the star is for our first kiss under the stars in the astronomy tower."

"I love it," I gushed.

"Hopefully we can add a few more charms, if you know what I mean," Charlie winked and tried to grab my bottom. I just swatted his hand away and pulled out another gift from under the tree.

"So it's not as cool as your gift to me was, but I hope you like it," I explained and pushed the gift towards him. He quickly unwrapped it to reveal the beautiful journal I had found in Hogsmeade. It was leather with his initials in Gold with a broom underneath the letters. On each page a broom flew around the top. "So I know it may seem like a girly gift, but I thought you could write notes in it or letters," that sounded so cheesy, now that I thought about it, it seemed better in the store.

Charlie remained silent. "Charlie?" I questioned, I thought it was an okay gift, obviously not a racing broom like he told me about but all of my money was in my Gringotts account in the future. I hadn't even discovered I was a witch at this point. "I love it, Hermione," Charlie ambushed me with a hug. "It's perfect," he kissed my neck, moving up towards my lips.

FUTURE

"IT DIDN'T WORK!" Ron screamed. "It didn't work," he whispered, collapsing to his knees just outside the tent.

Harry knew why of course, and he guessed Ron had assumed also, judging by his reaction to the failure. Ron was not Hermione's true love, the potion had not worked. Harry didn't know how to comfort Ron.

Ron just continued to scream and sob. After a while he came to and looked to Harry. "It bloody not be Malfoy, I'd kill him for sure," he yelled, just stepping out of the boundaries of protective spells they had set up.

Ron just continued to scream. "Fucking Voldemort might as well just kill me now!" It took Ron a second to realize what he did. "Oh shit," he said stepping back towards the tent. "Harry disguise your face! They're coming!"

Harry and Ron had heard about the curse on saying Voldemort's name aloud. They could hear the Death Eaters apparating nearby. They quickly gathered the vital things into Harry's drawstring bag from Hagrid, including Harry's glasses.

Ron turned to Harry. "Sorry mate," he then sent a curse flying towards Harry disfiguring him completely.

"Who dare say our Lord's name?" They heard a thundering voice approach them. They knew they were caught.

PAST

I fell off the couch I had fell asleep on, right as Charlie entered the common room with a plate of sandwiches. He stopped to laugh at me.

"Are you going to continue to stand there and laugh at me or are you going to help me up?" I groaned. Naps during the middle of the day always made me feel grouchy and disgusting. Charlie chuckled softly as he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waste, staring into my eyes.

"Hermione, what a grouch," he chuckled again, but brushed his lips against mine. "I brought some sandwiches from lunch, if you're hungry."

"Only for you," I said, touching my lips to his and biting at his bottom lip, pulling at it softly with my teeth. He groaned in pleasure, but pulled away slightly, keeping contact with his hands on my waist.

"I think that nap made you delusional and hungry, come on eat up," he sat me down on the couch and placed the sandwiches directly in front of me, subtly pushing them towards me.

"If you insist," I grabbed at a sandwich and gulped it down, I was starving, we had forgone breakfast choosing instead to unwrap presents and enjoy each other's company in the form of making out.

FUTURE

"I see," Bill said after hearing the whole explanation of Ron's heartbreak from Harry as Ron slept in a guest room on the second floor of Shell Cottage. They had just escaped the Malfoy's the day before and Harry was still shaken from Dobby's death. However compared to Ron, Harry seemed happy. Ron had gone straight to the guest room and had not emerged since. Harry had just gotten the energy to explain to Bill and Fleur what had happened.

"So Ron isn't Hermione's true love and he's in hysterics trying to think who it may be," Harry finished, his head resting in his hands.

Bill happened to know exactly who Hermione's true love was, but he knew better than to tell. For one day in 1994 when he had returned to his home during the summer for the Quidditch World Cup he had seen the look on Charlie's face when little Hermione Granger walked through the door. He had approached Charlie questioning him about it and Charlie had spilled all of the details.

"Well you guys can stay here for a while and recuperate," Bill allowed.

"No we have to go soon to continue our mission for Dumbledore, plus I really don't want to impose," Harry glanced to Fleur with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it Harry, it eez no problem et all," Fleur smiled. "It eez ze goblin that eez ze problem." Harry heard her mutter as she walked towards the kitchen.

PAST

"You know Valentines Day is coming up," Marie whispered to me as we ate breakfast in late January. "Do you and Charlie have any plans?"

"Not that I'm aware of, as long as I'm with Charlie I'll be fine," I said, glancing at the man in question as he gulped down his orange juice, like a cow. "You're so sexy when you drink orange juice like that," I laughed, as Charlie nearly choked.

"I thought I'm always sexy?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I laughed again.

"Very funny," he whispered, grabbing my lips in a small kiss.

"You guys are too cute!" Marie smiled.

I just laughed as I got up and left the Great Hall to my first hour, a class I unfortunately did not share with Charlie.

A week later I sat dozing off in the common room with a heavy book on large object transfiguration. I had just closed my eyes when I felt someone grab the book off my lap. My eyes snapped open.

"Come on Jane," he said loudly, there were still many people occupying the couches and chairs. "I have something planned." He pulled me up by my arms as I protested sleepily.

"I'm tired Charlie," I said, weakly trying to pull away.

"You won't be tired soon," Charlie smirked. "I guarantee it."

"Can I get this guarantee in writing? Because I'm pretty bloody tired," I joked as we exited the portrait hole.

We walked hand in hand now down a very familiar root to the prefect's lounge.

As I climbed the ladder I somehow knew there was going to be something different tonight. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach.

I sat down on my favorite pillow bunch with the most comfortable blanket wrapped around my abdomen. Charlie snuggled up to my side and began kissing me and caressing my arms. I eagerly obliged and pushed my hands up his shirt rubbing his hard, muscular stomach. Quidditch definitely paid off.

His tongue plunged into my mouth, exploring now familiar territory. His hands crept up my shirt caressing my back.

After a good ten minutes we pulled apart, gasping for air. "I know this may seem like any old make out session in the prefect's lounge," Charlie began, taking another breath. "But I brought you hear to tell you something important." He paused for an immeasurable amount of time. "I love you Hermione," he whispered.

"It didn't feel like any old make out session in the prefects lounge, even as we climbed the stairs I knew it was different because I know for sure that I love you too Charlie," I whispered back.

My heart felt completely free as we began to kiss again. This time with an added passion. I could feel the need, flowing between us, for something more. I could feel Charlie's hand pulling at my shirt, it soon was over my head. I was so glad I wore cute underwear today. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and soon his joined mine by our feet.

I felt Charlie fumbling with the strap of my bra as our tongues intertwined in our mouths. I placed my hand over his and unclasped the bra for him.

He stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, pulling at the top of his pants.

"prohibitio gravidus," I muttered waving my wand in a v-form. Charlie looked down at me perplexed. "Contraceptive spell, Marie dragged me to the library yesterday to learn them in preparation for Valentines Day," I explained. Charlie just laughed then continued to kiss me. I completely pulled off his pants and his hands worked their way to my jeans.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, you just have to feel bad for Ron, nothing is going right for him :) Don't worry I'm thinking up some pairing for him. **

**Charlie and Hermione are just too cute, and if you couldn't guess, yes they did have sex but this is T rated and I do not write lemons! **

**Please tell me what you think and any ideas you have. I have many :)**

**You guys are awesome! Thanks, READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Anna**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG, I'm sorry, don't kill me. I had a hectic summer and my mind wasn't in the story. I hope you like this new chapter, it's kind of shocking but it will be cute at the end. **

**DISCLAIMER: not mine, it's the wonderful J.K. Rowlings'**

* * *

FUTURE

"Ron, can I come in?" Luna knocked on the closed door to the room Ron occupied for the last two days. She was the last hope, all residents, sans the goblin, had tried to revive Ron from his sadness.

"Fine," Luna had to strain to hear. She slowly pushed opened the door and silently closed it behind her. She saw Ron hidden underneath the heavy down comforter, across the bed, she sat on the edge.

"Ron, I know this is hard for you but Harry needs your help," Luna started. "This isn't what Hermione would want, she would want you to be there for Harry not wallow over her." Throughout the speech Ron had crawled out from underneath the blanket and sat above the comforter.

Ron looked down and gulped before looking up at Luna. "I suppose you're right... it just hurts, to think all this time I assumed I would just end up marrying Hermione and starting a family after school and this whole war ends, to realize that isn't going to happen just caught me off guard."

Luna crawled closer to Ron and grabbed his hand. "There are other fish in the sea..." she cautiously pushed closer and brushed her lips over his. "I'll be downstairs, I hope you will join us, we all do," she let go of his hand and quietly left the room.

Ron sat there in shock, different emotions coursing through him. After a few minutes he pushed himself off the edge of the bed and walked to the door.

* * *

PAST

I sat in Muggle Studies as the professor drawled on. I scribbled hearts and flowers over my parchment, occasionally taking notes. That was the one class I didn't have with Charlie. Charlie was amazing, there was really no other way to describe him. Ever since that night 2 weeks previous, it was hard to keep my hands off him. Whenever either of us wanted to just slip away we sent a little note through these connected journals I found that Charlie bought one weekend in Hogsmeade.

I bent over and dug through my bag, finding the journal buried beneath my charms textbook. I pulled it out and hastily scribbled a heart, my usual greeting. Then I took a minute to listen to the professor, deciding whether I would be allowed to step out to "use the lavatory".

"The use of the telephone booth as been declining in popularity..." the professor droned. I definitely already knew all of that, I could leave and get away with being gone for a while. _I can leave class now? What about you? _Charlie responded. **Yeah, I'll meet you at the usual spot in 5 minutes, love you. **I replied. _Love you_, he scratched back before I stuffed the journal back to it's hiding spot in the bottom of my bag and raised my hand, while coughing to gain the professor's attention.

"Yes Ms. Corwin?"

"May I use the lavatory?" I asked in my sweetest, most innocent voice.

"Yes, go quietly please." As soon as I heard the yes I was heading towards the door. I rushed through the hallway, anxious to see Charlie again. As soon as I rounded the corner and saw the ladder with Charlie climbing up it, I ran.

The next morning I woke up and as soon as I sat up I nearly fell back down again. I felt like my body had just been plowed over. I sat back down clutching my head. I felt the bed move as Marie sat next to me.

"Jane? Are you feeling okay?" she rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm fine, just lost my balance, really. Don't worry about me," I stood and hurried to my trunk and quickly changing to display that I was indeed feeling alright. However, inside I felt like I didn't get a wink of sleep and my stomach was churning in an uncomfortable way. I stumbled down the stairs, with the hope that maybe breakfast would make everything better, isn't that what doctors say, food should help a stomach ache?I hoped so.

When I saw Charlie at the foot of the stairs, waiting with an anxious expression on his face, I knew Marie had talked to him and tipped him off that I was "sick", which I really disagreed with. "Hermione, what's wrong? You look sick and Marie said you had trouble getting out of bed," he nearly shouted when he caught sight of me. I had to hush him, he's the only one that knew my real name, it would ruin everything if people heard him.

"I'm fine Charlie, really! I was just a tad tired, no need to exaggerate things." I huffed and walked right by him to the portrait, ready to get food in my system.

I found a seat excluded from the rest of the Gryffindors so I could think in peace, but as soon as I sat down Charlie was at my side pestering me with questions. "It can't be Scrofungulus, can it? No those bugs aren't found around here..." He furrowed his brow, naming all the wizarding diseases he could think of. "Dragon Pox? No. Spattergroit? No," he paused. "I really have no idea, hopefully if you rest you will feel better. Maybe you should stop by the hospital wing and take a nap instead of going to your morning classes."

"No, Charlie, I feel fine, just let it be, I am not sick," I turned back to my cereal which suddenly looked disguisting, I pushed it away and stood up. "I'm going to potions, I will see you later," then I left.

I made it about halfway through potions before I had to leave, the nausea was too horrible. I was on my way to the hospital wing as per Professor Snape's directions, Dumbledore said he would tell the professors next year that I had time traveled so they would not become confused when a mini me walked through the doors of their classrooms.

I stopped, I could feel the bile raising in my stomach, I lunged towards the nearest corner and leaked the contents of my stomach. With a quick swish of my wand the corner was clean and I made my way to the hospital wing where I just curled up on a bed and slept through dinner.

I continued to feel sick for another week, but everyday I would try to ignore it. This could not be happening to me, I never got sick, I would be the one living my daily life as everyone else got SARS or some other epidemic. Admittedly I was scared, I had never been sick for this long and I was beginning to worry. Charlie continually pestered me every day to get checked out by Madam Pompfrey, but I wasn't convinced it was serious.

By Friday of the second week of feeling sick I had an idea of what might be wrong, I was just hoping I was wrong. I decided I would go to Hogsmeade to the apothecary there for help before I went to Madam Pompfrey, luckily there just happened to be a trip scheduled for that very weekend.

I stepped through the door of the Hogsmeade Apothecary, to a cheerful jingle, yet I felt anything but cheerful. I dragged my feet to the cashier sitting at a counter in the back, she was a scraggly old woman, hunched over a cauldron, humming as she threw ingredients in.

I cleared my throat as I reached her, announcing my presence. "Excuse me, I have a question, if you could help me please."

"Of course dear, what is it?" she stopped humming and looked up, yet continued to throw things in the potion at the same speed.

"How do I find out if I'm pregnant or not?" I mumbled. She just looked at me knowingly.

"There is a potion, tastes awful but it's unmistakably accurate, I have some in the back, just one moment deary," she jumped off her stool and went through a ratty fabric curtain to a back room. I stood, shifting my weight from foot to foot and squeezing my hands with anxiety.

"Here you go sweetums," she handed me a small vial with a shimmery pink and blue liquid swirling around.

"How much do I owe you," I grabbed my small bag of knuts.

"Free of charge, I was in your position once, I know how hard it is," she smiled warmly at me.

"Do I just drink it then?" she nodded at me, watching me wearily. I unscrewed the bottle and gulped it down. "How will I know?" I asked, she just gestured to my stomach, I looked down and gasped. It was glowing a light blue color, and numbers appeared, scribbled on my flesh, '2.14.1991.'

"You, my dear are 4 weeks pregnant," she smiled, while all I felt like doing was crying.

* * *

PAST

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's horrible being away, and it's dangerous," Harry looked to Luna for assurance.

"Yes Harry, I've told you already, I want to help you, I know it's tough without Hermione. I can help you." Luna said.

"Okay, you know the plan?"

"Of course, I helped make the plan," Luna laughed, then sobered up. "Give me the potion, I'm ready."

Harry handed her the goblet and Luna immediately chugged the contents, in a matter of minutes Bellatrix Lestrange was standing before them.

"Weird," was all Ron could say, Harry just stared in awe.

"Well we best be going if we want this to work," Luna a la Bellatrix said.

"Yes, you're right," Harry remembered. Then they left, on their next adventure, taking them one step closer to another horcrux.

* * *

**A/N: shocked out of your socks? Don't hate me, it will end nicely :)**

**xoxo**

**Anna **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So are you happier with me now? I'm actually updating again in the same week. I hope you like it, the drama continues...**

* * *

PAST

I drudged back to Hogwarts, crawled into bed and slept... for a while. As for a while I mean all of the rest of Saturday, through dinner, until 8 am the next morning. When I woke up I was bombarded with questions from Marie.

"Jane! What happened? Are you feeling alright? You just disappeared in Hogsmeade, Charlie practically died of worry," she paused to take a breath. "What were you thinking? Where did you-"

"I'm pregnant," I whispered in desolation.

Marie stopped walking in front of me and was instantly next to me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Have you told Charlie?" she asked hesitantly.

"I just found out yesterday, that's where I was, I went to the apothecary and the women gave me a test," my face was blank, I was still in shock.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," she consoled, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I just don't understand!" I started to cry, breaking out of my trance. "I used the contraceptive spell we learned in the library, and the stupid potion said I got pregnant on Valentines Day!" I wailed.

"Shh, it's okay, we'll go to Madam Pompfrey and figure this out," she continued to sooth me. "Just keep it down, we don't want people spreading rumors."

I nodded in agreement. "I need to tell Charlie, what will I tell him?" I started breathing heavier in anxiety.

"Chill out, Charlie will love you no matter what, I'm sure he'll be happy, he'll love your child," she smiled at me and my breathing calmed. If only she knew how complicated this will get. If only she knew that I'm not from this time and if and when I get back I will just suddenly appear pregnant. "You need to tell him though, sooner better than later. He could really help support you. Think about it, someone else in the same situation, there for you."

"That would be nice," I admitted, smiling. "But what if he doesn't want it?" I fretted. "I'm going to keep it, there's no way I could get rid of Charlie's child," I was pro-choice for sure, but the thought of something purely me and Charlie to love, the idea just warmed my heart.

"Jane, really? Do you really think there is any chance Charlie won't support and love your child? It won't happen, he loves you, it's obvious," Marie comforted, then nudged me. "Come on girl, go tell him, you can do it, then you need to talk to Madam Pompfrey."

"You're right," I started to gain more confidence through her words. I pushed myself onto my feet and began to walk out the door to the stairs.

"And Jane, it will all work out, don't worry," Marie said as I reached the top of the stairs, she gave me a knowing look and I began to wonder how much she really knew. I nodded and continued to the stairs, at the bottom sat a frantic Charlie.

Charlie jumped up and opened his mouth ready to speak, I interrupted him. "Charlie, can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

FUTURE

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry followed him outside the tent and sat down. They had just escaped from the depths of the Gringotts vaults on the dragon and were resting in a forest. Luna was inside the tent setting it up and preparing what measly scraps they had into a meal of sorts. Ron had just finished securing the perimeter with wards. "What's up?" Harry asked as he settled on the ground.

Ron sat next to him. "I need to talk to you about Luna," he whispered. Harry nodded in encouragement. "I think I like her," Ron held his face in his hands, in an obvious expression of frustration.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked confusion taking over.

Ron shook his head but kept his brow furrowed. "It's not it's just, what about Hermione? I'm pretty sure she liked me before she disappeared, and when she gets back she may be expecting me to be here waiting for her," Ron took a shuddering breath. "I'm afraid I'll lose her."

"Ron, you need to stop lingering on your feelings for Hermione, you aren't her true love, sorry to sound harsh." Harry paused to apologize for his rashness. "However, that means she has someone else out there who is perfect for her, so for you to have her would be keeping her from her soul mate," he reasoned, Ron nodded in understanding.

"You're right, I should give Luna a chance and not dwell on Hermione, I just miss her, is all," he took a deep breath. "I'm worried, I want her back home."

"Me too, Ron, me too."

* * *

PAST

"What is it Hermione?" Charlie asked, tension clouding his voice.

"Sit down first," I warned. I had brought him to the Prefect's lounge, he had asked no questions until the door closed, thankfully the room was vacant.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, grabbing my hand and kneading the back with his thumb.

I sat next to him and looked him straight in the eye. "It all depends on how you take this," I admitted, taking a nervous gulp.

"Take what?" he asked, continuing a steady, soothing rhythm on my hand. He waited a few seconds, I tried to say it but the words just got stuck in the back of my throat. "Spit it out Hermione, it's fine, I love you no matter what."

"That's about to be tested," I mumbled to myself, then louder. "I'm pregnant, Charlie." His hand stopped it's motion for a second but then started back up again. I sat, expectantly waiting for a reaction.

Suddenly he pulled me into a big hug. That was the one thing I didn't expect; yelling, I expected, silence, I expected. A hug? I did not see that coming. "That's great! A little early, but why wait? I want a family with you whether it's now or later, might as well be now."

I was frozen in shock, those words were sweeter than any 'I love you' I had ever heard. "I love you Hermione," he whispered as he nuzzled my neck. I did the only logical thing my brain with my mix of hormones, found logical... I started sobbing. "What's wrong?" he untangled himself but kept contact through our hands, and stared at me. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I-hic-love-hic-you so-hic-much," I hiccuped through. He pulled me into another tight embrace.

"I love you too, hon, too much for words," he laughed as my tears just grew stronger with his words. "Have you seen a doctor yet? That's important, I remember from when my siblings were born, Mum always had to go to the doctor," he looked at me as I shook my head. "We should probably go talk to Madam Pompfrey then, okay?"

I nodded but continued to sit there, Charlie got the message and hoisted me up into his arms, cradling me to his chest. Somehow we got down the ladder, I'm pretty sure he just levitated us down, I don't remember any actual climbing, then we continued on to the hospital wing.

Madam Pompfrey gasped as we entered through the double doors. "What happened Mr. Weasley?" Charlie sat me down on the nearest bed. "She's pregnant, she's just in a sort of shocked state, she didn't expect me to be happy," Charlie chuckled.

"Oh dear, I will need to alert Dumbledore, however first I will check you over, okay Ms. Corwin?" I looked to her and nodded. "I need you to answer some questions. When did you discover the pregnancy and by what means?"

I cleared my throat before answering, and wiped the remaining tears and guck from my eyes. "Yesterday I went to the Hogsmeade Apothecary, the woman there gave a blue and pink potion..."

"animadverto parvulus," Madam Pompfrey interjected, nodding.

"I suppose, anyway, then my stomach began to glow blue and the numbers 2, 14 and 1991 appeared," I finished.

"Ah, I see. So your baby was conceived on Valentines Day," Madam Pompfrey half smiled.

"But there's something I don't understand," I started.

"What my dear?"

"I used the prohibitio gravidus charm, that should have prevented the pregnancy," I mumbled the end.

"Did you do the circle swish with your wand around your stomach?"

"I thought it was a 'V' shape, oh nevermind than," I felt increasingly stupid, how could I have gotten that simple charm wrong?

"I will perform a few spells now, none should hurt, they will just inform me on the health of the fetus," then she started waving her wand over my stomach, muttering under her breath. I stared at Charlie wide eyed, he just smiled calmly back at me. "It seems everything is going smoothly, this may shock you, but Ms. Corwin, you are having twins, girls of the looks of it, I can't be certain yet."

I just about passed out, I was so shocked. I grabbed Charlie's hands tighter, he just started rubbing circles again on my hand. "I'm going to go and fetch Dumbledore, I'd expect he would like to have a word with you two," Madam Pompfrey excused herself.

"Charlie, we're having twins," I breathed. He pulled me close and kissed my head.

"I'm so excited," he smiled.

"But Charlie, Dumbledore said I'll be going back to the future at the end of the school year, it's already March," I fretted.

"I'll just have a long time to get used to the idea of being a dad, don't worry Hermione, it will be fine."

"Charlie, I can't ask you to wait for me, that's too long!"

He covered my mouth. "You're right you can't ask, you can expect me to wait, I love you Hermione. You are the only one for me, don't even think about me not waiting, I will be ready to be the best dad and husband when you come back to the future in 7 years."

Suddenly we heard a deep cough, we turned to the door, there stood Dumbledore. I didn't even have time to think about his husband comment, I was so overwhelmed with a feeling of relief Dumbledore gave me. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, my deepest congratulations." he smiled.

"How will the time travel affect the pregnancy? It won't hurt the twins will it?" I started as soon as the older man approached.

"I assure you, the time travel will not change or harm the fetuses in any way, it will just change the appearance of their father," Dumbledore winked at Charlie, with a glint of pride in his eyes.

I sighed in relief. "Speaking of which," he began again. "I have a time turner scheduled for you to leave on the second of May, something tells me that day is significant," he gave me a knowing look, I gulped.

I did the math in my head. "I have less than two months left here then," I grimaced and looked to Charlie, who was looking to the floor.

"I suggest you make the best of your time here then," Dumbledore said as he walked to the doors, leaving Charlie and I alone in the massive hospital wing.

"A month and a half," Charlie whispered.

I pulled him back to my arms. "Hey now, none of that talk, we are going to enjoy that time, we are going to spend it with each other and these little ones," I smiled, guiding his hand to rest on my stomach.

"You're right," he leaned towards my stomach. "I can't believe there are two little babies in here, you're still flat."

"Charlie, I'm a month pregnant, it doesn't happen overnight, you have younger siblings, you should know that," I laughed, hitting him in the head.

"I'm going to be a dad," Charlie said in awe.

"An awesome one," I smiled at him, then remembered his husband comment, he would be an awesome husband too. I didn't want to bring it up though, in fear he might have been joking.

* * *

FUTURE

They knew it was coming, yet no one wanted to acknowledge it. Soon they would have to return to Hogwarts.

"No one has seen the diadem in thousands of years," Luna argued one night. Ron nodded, he was sitting next to her, there hands intertwined in her lap.

"We have to look, this is it guys, one of the last horcruxes, we have to find it," Harry retorted. "This could be the end," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. Ummm... is Charlie adorable or what? I love him :) Please review, I'm going to wait until this chapter to get 15 reviews before I update again, I don't want to be that kind of author but it frustrates me the number of alerts there are in comparison to the number of reviews each chapter. It makes me sad. Please review. **

**I will love you forever!**

**xoxo, Anna **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'll make it short, fluff galore ;)**

**disclaimer: not mine**

**

* * *

**

PAST

Ever heard the saying "Time flies when you're having fun," yeah? I will kill the bastard that pointed that out to me, because it was true. I had only two days left in 1991 and I was big. I was close to three months pregnant with twins, of course I had a definite baby bump. Charlie tended to now lend me sweaters so I could hide it.

I walked down to breakfast with Charlie's huge blue sweater on, a huge C emblazoned in gold on the front. Charlie proudly walked behind me a firm hand on my lower back. "It isn't obvious is it?" I whispered.

"No sweetheart, you look gorgeous," he nipped my ear. We chose a seat near the end of the table by ourselves.

I grabbed some eggs, toast and sausage and then poured a full glass of orange juice. "Geez do you want a whole cow too?" Charlie laughed watching me fill my plate.

I slapped his hand off my thigh. "No touching for you! You got me into this lovely situation."

"Hey now, it is lovely," he pulled me into his side, kissing my cheek.

"I know I'm just not loving the balloon between my hips."

"I love it," Charlie caressed my stomach, snaking his fingers under my sweater.

"Charlie!" I scolded.

"I love you," Charlie smiled.

"I love you too," I beamed.

* * *

FUTURE (ahem... Charlie's POV: thank you Ashley for the idea of his perspective) (This is during 4th year)

I was going to "meet" Hermione officially tomorrow. I had agreed to go along to the World Cup because, hello Ireland vs. Bulgaria! Who would miss that? Oh, and I really wanted to see the mother of my future children, even if she didn't know it yet.

I walked through the kitchen door to my childhood home. "Hey, anyone up?" I yelled. I had gotten there a little early, but Dad had warned me to get there early.

"Hello Dear!" My mother threw me into a hug.

"Hi Mum," I grumbled, as she smothered me. "Where's everyone else?"

"I'm supposed to be waking them up now, but you're here, so go on up and wake them, they have to get to the portkey in an hour," she pushed me up the stairs.

I reached Ginny's room first. I creaked the door open. "Gin?" I heard a moan. "C'mon Gin, get up!" she lifted her head up.

"Charlie?" she questioned.

"Yup, it's me," I mumbled.

"Charlie!" she jumped up. "I'm so glad you're here, you have to meet Harry and Hermione!"

"Yeah Gin, I will, go down and get breakfast okay, I gotta wake everyone else."

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled, pushing me out the door.

I continued up the stairs, next were the twins. I kicked the door open, see with these two you really had to go all out to wake them.

"C'mon you pricks, get up!" I shouted, jumping on each twins beds. Groans were emitting from each bed.

"Get off my nuts, Charlie," Fred groaned throwing a pillow at my head.

"Just get up, and get downstairs," I pushed Fred off his bed as I left the room.

The next group I was scared to wake up, mainly because it included Hermione. This was her first time meeting me and I didn't want to mess it up. I slowly pushed the door open and almost jumped out of my skin as Hermione faced me in the doorway already dressed.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Oh, I was just going to wake you guys up," I smiled, about to pull her into a hug then stopping myself. "I'm Charlie, by the way," I offered my hand out.

She accepted, firmly shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione."

She started to walk around me. "Oh ah, yeah, Mum said for you to go down for breakfast," I smiled as she maneuvered around me. I then walked fully into the room to see that the boys were already awake and sitting up in bed.

"Hey Charlie," Ron greeted. "Umm, this is Harry," he gestured to the boy next to him.

"Hullo," the boy grumbled.

"Umm, go downstairs, okay?" I mumbled, feeling incredibly awkward and looking for the quickest escape. I slowly crept back out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I stepped through the doorway.

"Hey Charlie," I heard, and turned behind me. There stood my older brother Bill, he pulled me into a hug. "How've you been lil' bro?" he laughed.

"Fine, now can I get some food?" I grumbled, walking into the kitchen and pulling up a chair. I failed to notice who I sat by though, across from me sat Hermione. I couldn't help but glance at her every chance I could, continually through breakfast.

I mumbled answers when someone directly addressed me, but otherwise I kept to myself throughout the meal.

"Time to be off, we have to make the portkey," Dad announced after everyone finished up. I stood, but Bill grabbed my arm pulling me into the sitting room. I watched as Hermione left with the others, laughing at the twins' antics.

"Bill, Charlie? You coming?" Dad yelled from the doorway.

"We'll apparate there," Bill replied.

"Okay, don't be too late," then he left.

Bill pushed me towards the couch and forced me to sit. "We need to talk," he started. "What was up with you during breakfast? You kept looking at Hermione, she looked a little creeped out."

"Oh it's nothing, I was really out of it, I don't even remember half of breakfast, maybe I should go apologize," I answered quickly, going with the drunk excuse.

"Charlie I'm not stupid, I know that's not the truth," he pressured.

He always knew how to get me to cave. "Okay, fine. Remember that amazing girl in 7th year I wrote to you about?" I waited for his confirmation, he nodded. "That was Hermione, in her 7th year she got hit by a curse that sent her back to 1991, I fell for her then."

"Whoa, so she has no idea now," Bill thought through. "I'm sorry man, it must be tough, having to wait."

"That's not all Bill, she's pregnant with twins, my twins," I breathed. I waited for a reply, when I didn't get one I raised my head to look at Bill, he was frozen in shock.

"Have you told Mum?" he finally asked.

"Are you crazy? Not now, Hermione's only a 4th year, she'll commit me to St. Mungo's," I joked, half heartedly.

"I'm sorry Charlie," Bill repeated.

"It's okay, I have a journal, and before you laugh at me for being 'a girl', let me tell you that Hermione gave it to me, and I've been writing to her whenever I feel like I can't wait or sad," I laughed, seeing Bill's face, he looked pained trying to hold back laughter. "Whatever man, it helps."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," he punched my arm. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

PAST

One day...one day and then I would be back, and pregnant, and not the same. How would I explain this to Ron? Even worse my parents? I was leaving early morning tomorrow and I was determined to make the most of the day.

I bounced down the stairs to the common room and Charlie. I planted a wet kiss on his lips and pulled him to the Great Hall.

We didn't have class today for some reason, even though it was a Friday. Dumbledore had announced it the night before. I secretly thought it was a gift for Charlie, to enjoy his last real day with me for 7 years.

I persuaded Charlie to go with me to the lake. We settled down, me on his lap, underneath a large tree to give us shade. It was a beautiful sunny day, it was perfect and yet so sad. I began to cry.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Charlie asked, concern flooding his voice. "Is it the baby?" his voice shot up an octave in fright.

"No, it's just you won't get to hold me or talk to me like this for seven years and it's sad."

"Why are you sad, you'll get to see me right away," he laughed, trying to lighten the situation, I could tell he didn't want to think about it.

"I suppose," my expression cleared to give way to a bright smile. "It really is a lovely day."

"It sure is," he returned my smile and pulled me closer, bringing my mouth down to his. It sure was a lovely day.

* * *

FUTURE (Again Charlie's POV, thank you MicheleHarper for this idea)

One day...one day and my love was coming back to me. I couldn't wait. I had waited so long for the day, I had lived a sad bachelor lifestyle as a dragon keeper, but those days were changing.

I had prepared for Hermione's arrival, today I was going to my Mum's house, I needed to ask her for something.

I had been pondering the idea for years. I needed to ask Hermione to marry me, the old fashioned part of me needed to be married before our children were born.

"Mum!" I called as I entered the kitchen.

"Hello dear," she came down the stairs and instantly pulled me into a hug.

"Mum I need to ask you something," I started, sitting down.

she sat across from me. "Yes?" she prompted.

"I was wondering if I could have Grandma Prewett's ring..." I waited for the explosion.

"What? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone!" she yelled, then calmed. "Who is she dear?"

"You'll meet her tomorrow, but first can I just have the ring, I know Bill didn't use it."

"Of course dear, but I'm holding you to that promise, I must meet her first," she beamed as she pulled her wand from her mass of robes and aprons. "accio Prewett ring," something wizzed through the air to her hand. She grasped Charlie's hands, placing the ring inside carefully, still holding his hands. "I'm so happy you have found someone."

"Me too," I smiled, if only she knew the half of it.

I couldn't sleep that night, I tossed and turned, even waking at three, then slowly falling back into a fitful slumber. I dreamed of her.

* * *

PAST

"Here you are Ms. Granger," Dumbledore handed me a rather large time turner. "Turn it 7 times and you should find yourself where you need to be," he beamed at me.

I nodded, pulling the time turner over my head, then turned to Charlie. I smiled up at him. "I know this will be hard for you, but remember this..." I stood on my tip toes to reach his lips in a passionate kiss. "And this," I guided his hands to my stomach. "I love you forever, okay?"

"I love you too Hermione, forever," he grimaced in an attempt to smile.

"Hey, it won't be that bad, it will be over and then in a few months these two will occupy all of our time," I massaged my stomach over his hand.

"I suppose," the sides of his mouth turned up.

I heard a cough from behind us, Dumbledore politely reminding me I needed to leave. "I love you," I said one more time before turning back to Dumbledore. "Thank you," I smiled, he only nodded, a twinkle in his eye.

I turned the necklace 7 times, then disappeared from the office.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Wow, 19 reviews! I feel so blessed, can we get over 20 this chapter, please? I hope you enjoyed, next chapter is the reunion. Also I need suggestions for baby names**

**love, Anna :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I should have updated sooner, school is really demanding this year, but please enjoy, the holidays should be better for updates. Please ENJOY: The REACTION!

* * *

**

FUTURE (from now on this is the only time) Hermione's POV

I arrived seconds later in Dumbledore's office. It took me a second to orient myself and realize I was indeed back to 1998. I saw Dumbledore's portrait behind the desk, confirming he was in fact dead. "Welcome to 1998 Ms. Granger," his portrait welcomed me. Then I heard a crash. I ran down the stairs out into the hall. I ran down the corridors to the Great Hall.

I pushed through the double doors and gasped. Everyone was there, not only the older students, but families also. I saw the Weasley's sitting at the Gryffindor table. Then I saw Charlie, my heart almost stopped, he was far more attractive now then I remembered. At that moment Harry saw me from where he was speaking at the podium.

"Hermione?" he yelled. "You're back!"

Charlie turned, standing up and walking towards me, I walked towards him too, meeting him in the middle of the aisle. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Charlie," I smiled, tears gathering in my eyes.

"I missed you," he said.

"I know," I answered, simply. We were just standing facing each other, everyone else in the Great Hall was silent, watching our interaction in confusion.

Suddenly Charlie pulled me into a hug, bringing my lips to his in a breathtaking kiss. He caressed my bottom lip and I pushed our tongues together. We were both so caught up in each other we both forgot where we were and who we were with.

Bill coughed to cover his laughter. I broke the kiss, gasping for air and looked to him, a deep scarlet covering my cheeks. Charlie seemed unfazed and kept me close.

"What?" Ron and Mrs. Weasley yelled in unison.

"Mum, Hermione is the girl I was telling you about, when she went back in time, she ended up with me," Charlie beamed.

Ron was standing up, about to retort when Harry cut in. "That's great and all but we are in the middle of a war and a looming battle." Everyone murmured in agreement, and I promised Mrs. Weasley we would discuss everything later.

I settled in next to Charlie, curling into his side as Harry began to detail his battle plan. Charlie pulled me closer and placed his hand on my stomach, rubbing circles. "It feels great to know this is real, and feel the evidence, to know I'm not crazy," he whispered.

I smiled in secret satisfaction, that his love hadn't changed throughout the seven year gap in his relationship with me. I kissed his cheek in response and looked back up to Harry.

"Hermione, you and Ron will come with me," Harry addressed me. I nodded in understanding, I would fight, there was no way I would miss the opportunity to help my two best friends when I had abandoned them in their time of need.

"Hermione, you can't fight," Charlie spoke up.

"Charlie, we need her," Harry responded, frustration clear in his tone, before I could even think up a response. I pulled back from him, waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't want to tell people like this," he paused, looking to me, recognition dawning on me, ahhh my pregnancy. I nodded in approval, might as well get it out now when the shock factor would be outweighed by the battle fast approaching. "Hermione's pregnant," Charlie said to gasps of everyone.

"That's wonderful!" Ginny reacted while most remained silent.

"Oh dear, I'm so excited," Mrs. Weasley beamed, I felt myself let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. "Of course dear you don't want to bring harm to the baby," she agreed with Charlie.

"Babies," he corrected, hugging me closer to his chest.

"Twins?" Fred and George yelled.

"Girls," Charlie replied smugly in their direction. They groaned in disappointment, while I just laughed at their reaction.

"Congratulations Hermione, you can stay with Ginny and Luna in the room of requirements," he continued with the plan, Ginny and Luna groaned in frustration.

"Charlie, I need to help them," I whispered in his ear, he stiffened. "They're my best friends." I tried to reason.

"Hermione, these are our children, we can't risk it," he brought up.

"I guess, it's just that I wasn't with them during their hunt for horcruxes, I owe them, you don't understand."

"I do, I just have waited seven years to hold you and I don't want to lose you right when I get you back," his voice lowered in distress.

"I won't mess this up for us, I love you Charlie," I conceded.

I began to listen to Harry again right as he began to talk of Charlie. "...and Charlie will be stationed near the astronomy tower."

I grabbed his hand, squeezing it assuredly. I hated to think he would be fighting, I wanted to live with him for the rest of my life.

I sat in the Room of Requirements, pumping my fists to control my anxiety. Charlie was right, I couldn't risk the girl's safety.

I jumped as Ron crashed through the door.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "You have to help, we have to go to the chamber of secrets, to get the basilisk fang."

"I don't know Ron, my babies," I rubbed my stomach.

"You'll be fine, I'll take care of you," he said, and I could tell that in those words were his acceptance of my relationship with Charlie.

"Fine," I conceded, turning to Ginny and Luna. "Don't tell Charlie," I waited for them to nod in affirmation, then ran from the room, Ron holding my hand as we snuck through corridors.

We made it back quickly, finding Harry there. "Hey where were you too?" he furrowed his brow.

Ron pulled the basilisk fang from behind his back. "We got this," he voice filled with pride.

"Ron, Hermione that was so smart of you," Harry beamed, and turned to me. "Does this mean you're going to fight?"

I hesitated. "Yes, I have to, I want my babies growing up in a world that's safe." I turned to see Luna and Ginny hanging back in the room. "Luna and Ginny you should come too." I added.

They jumped up, ready to fight. I saw the look of horror in Ron and Harry's faces. "They've been fighting this entire year too, they deserve to fight, they aren't babies you too," I scolded.

Ron and Harry gave half hearted nods, and led us out of the Room of Requirements. Outside of the sheltered room the battle was heating up, Hogwarts was being destroyed, we ran past the Headmaster's office to see the gargoyle laying on the ground.

I soon got caught up in a duel with a deatheater and found myself separated from Ron and Harry. I stunned him and bumped into someone behind me. I jumped around, my wand in front of me ready to protect myself if need be.

"Hermione?" I heard, a yell.

Oh no, I thought, it can't be. "Ch-charlie?" I stammered.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous," he glared.

"I know but I need to help, I'm being careful," I reasoned.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short but I was feeling really bad about not updating, next chapter should be longer. No excuses I know, I'm being an awful updater, I'm taking a really hard english class this semester, it sucks. Yet next semester = Creative Writing! YAY**

**Please Review, I know I may not deserve it but I want to hear your reaction, should Hermione fight? I'm kind of on the fence. I feel like her help is invaluable, but she is pregnant... REVIEW **

**Anna (the very sorry author, who feels bad that she didn't update sooner) SORRY**


End file.
